Raging Anubis
by xKatsuyanx
Summary: Yugi idolizes a band named Anubis rejects as he is in a successful band in Domino named Raging 30 because Seto Kaiba is the Manager of the band and Owner of KCO. When they win opening and ending the tour in America for them. Will Atem fall for Yugi? Or?
1. Chapter 1

**sxKatsuyanx: *sigh* Yes I know I am starting ANOTHER fanfiction. But I'm Just so BORED DX**

**Yami Katsuyan: Wow, your imagination seriously has no shame does it?**

**xKatsuyanx: No, no it doesn't. :D Which is why I'm such a awesome person XD**

**Yami Katsuyan: Riiiiiiiight. A Fan-girling person with a mind that is centered around Puzzleshipping like you is awesome?**

**xKatsuyanx: YES! Just like all those other freaks out there! COME SAY HI TO ME PLZ XD**

**Yami Katsuyan: *sigh* Katsuyan here doesn't own Yugioh**

**xKatsuyanx: Cuz if I did Yami and Yugi would have SO MUCH MORE SCREEN TIME X3**

**(// //) means Yugi thinking**

**(/ /) means Yami/Atem thinking**

**(* *) means me interupting :D**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_"As the darkness fades,_

_When love has trampled on the weak._

_Everything fades away,_

_Until only you stand there._

_Only I see....._

_As the broken reap the street,_

_While the damned roam the shadows._

_Colors fade to gray,_

_As Yours alone._

_Only I'll be.....'_

Yugi listened to the wonderful, and entrancing voice coming from the radio. The band _Anubis Reject_ were singing their latest hit. 'Send for you, Angel.' The singer was MULTITALENTED!! He could sing, dance, even SPEAK in different languages. Which he used to his advantage in his songs. The Beautiful man's name was Atemu.

And the fan-boy here daydreaming about Atemu is named Yugi. But Yugi only like's the music! That's all! It shows meaning and inspiration to him. //That is all! I mean, isn't that right?// And then Yugi finally tuned in when the chorus started.

"_DAISUKI, HIKARI._

_My everything, In my darkest hour._

_Send for you, Angel._

_YAMI SENNEN._

_Is the day I live in, I love in._

_Send for you, Angel."_

Then the sound of the bell on the Game shop door interupted the song. For some reason he didn't hear his grandfather talking to the customer. He waited for a few minutes and still nothing. So Yugi went down.

"Oi, Grandpa! Are you down here? There's a customer!" Yugi saw his grandfather at the counter, jaw on the floor and eyes almost bulging out of his sockets. The customer was blocked from Yugi's view. "Grandpa, who's there. Lemme guess, Rascal Flats? No your to old for that." His grandfather didn't respond to the teasing from Yugi and just said,

"C-Come see for yourself, Yugi." And His grandfather just pointed at the hidden man/woman. Which seriously confused him.

"Oh- I'm as famous as Rascal flats? That's interesting, I'll keep that in mind." A deep bariton voice mocked Yugi, daring him to look around the corner. And so Yugi slowly walked in only to see...

"O.O Y-Y-Yami A-Atem?!?!?! FROM ANUBIS REJECT?!?!?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?" Yugi yelped in surprise. Yugi's jaw also hit the floor and eyes- well he just reacted as his grandpa did.

"Hmmm, I'm just wondering about that myself." Yami Yami said with THICK sarcasm. "Well let's start this list. Oh wait there is only one thing, heh. I've come to see Yugi Mutou because I've heard about your band from Domino high gawking fangirls and they admitted your band is REALLY good! I guess you are this Yugi....?" Yami questioned. Yugi was suprised about this.//He must mean 'Raging 31' oh yeah.//

"Is it ok if I call the Band member's here? I'm sure they'd like to know about this also. While your waiting p-please take a seat!" Yugi stuttered as he stumbled upstairs to get to the phone. So Yami sat down, totally oblivious that he was right inside of the shop where he could be seen by public eyes.

"Joey, please anwser!! Please please please please!" Finally the phone was answerd.

"Hello? Joey Wheeler speaking." Yugi grinned.

"Joey! You won't believe me when I tell you this but I swear I'm not lying!!! Yami Atem from Anubis Reject wants to meet with Raging 30! We need the whole band here NOW!!! HURRY!!!" Joey Promised to gather Seto, Honda, and Ryou up and then left with a bit of shock. A few minutes later they were all gathered into the now feeling small and cramped Shop. "Maybe we should bring this conversation upstairs into the living room?" Yugi was already ushering Joey and Honda upstairs while Seto was starring at Yugi hoping for an answer. And Ryou just followed Yugi in a bit of awe. As was Honda, And Joey *as always* was still confused. Yami followe deveryone from behind.

"Alright, so you wanted to meet with Raging 30 about...?" Seto questioned, as he had a right to know because he was the band manager. Yami just lifted his eyebrow, obviously waiting for everyone to calm down. He didn't like excited enviornments. So everyone was calmed down.

"Okay, we are touring to America in 5 days. We need an opening and ending act. We have been looking around in Japan since we just finishe dour tour here and found like, three bands which is counting you guys, that sounded good enough to audition for this. I was hoping that if I personally invited you, that you would come to the record studio here and audition. Please? If I have to I'll beg! Please!!" Atem got up and was about to get on his knee's when Yugi's grandfather Solomon stopped him.

"Yugi agree's, so how about it Joey, Honda, Kaiba, Bakura?" Solomon questioned. They all agreed.

"THANK YOU GRANDPA!!!!" And Yugi tackled him.

"Alright I get it Yugi! Now go and audition!"

**At the studio after the first 2 auditioners were done.**

Ryou and Honda were about finished setting up. The song they had decided to sing last was "Welcome to the black parade" By, My Chemical Romance. They would sing one of their own songs first. They decided to play their personal favorite. 'Blades Speak'. Yugi came up to the mic as Joey started off the first five chords.

"_Down the drain it spills,_

_Crimson as the day,_

_As life is sucked away._

_Holding back the wrong,_

_as starving scream the pain,_

_nothing here has changed."_

Yugi looked up with an intence anger in his eyes. Flashing at the thought of starving people and innocent children being murdered. The meaning of this song, was how people did many wrongs in life.

"_Blunt the lips'll speak,_

_my heart is growing weak,_

_glaring death right in the face._

_Now, weeding out the fine,_

_am I next in line,_

_Am I the next to die?"_

Then Joey slammed the metal chords down and they all began the chorus.

"_NO! The lies will not be heard,_

_for blatent is the child,_

_forget before you dial, she's not there._

_As you cringe throughout the day,_

_While Blades Speak all the way!_

_As air is shattered to pieces,_

_I'm done here!"_

That was the first part of the Song. As it ended, Everyone there watching looked dumbfounded, at the least.

Then They just started on "Welcome to the Black parade."

_"When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_would you be the savior of the broken,_

_the beaten and the damned?"_

_He said "Will you defeat them,_

_your demons, and all the non-believers,_

_the plans that they have made?"_

_"Because one day I'll leave you,_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_

_To join The Black Parade."_

Yugi then started giving more emotion in his voice, if he already didn't have enough

_"When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band!_

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_would you be the savior of the broken,_

_the beaten and the damned?"_

But they were really blowed away when Yugi started singing this line.

"_We'll carry on!_

_We'll carry on!_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on!_

_We'll carry on!_

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it!"_

It was as if he was really singing that because it was ment for someone unseen to them, which really took the by suprise.

They all gaped as they finished up, especially Yami.

Raging 30 was panting from the emotion they put into it, they were beat! Only after two songs but still!

"*pant* Wow guys *pant. That was good! Joey *pant* good guitar stuff there! And Ryou too! *pant* and Honda! thanks for keeping the tempo!" Yugi complimented them.

"I think you also deserve some of the credit Yugi! You definatley live up to what those fangirls said!" A suprisingly familiar baritone vocie said. Yugi looke dup into burning Crimson that seemed as if it could captivate your very soul! But settled for the heart instead.

"Um.. Thank you!" Yugi said through shortages of breath.

"The band's decided. You guys won. Raging 30 is going to be heard by millions of _Anubis Reject _fans!" Yami grubbed at the whole band, as they did a stupid dance of joy. *sorry had to do it :3*

At the end even Kaiba jumped in as they chorused. "WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA!!! WOOHOO!!!" The band High fived, except for Kaiba, who quickly regained his composure after that.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**xKatsuyanx: And I leave you with a cliffy! Let's see if THAT gets me more reviewers. Even if you are mad at me. Like I have been with some people. I'll give special mentions for them. One with the writer of CrimsonEyed Beauty so far, YamiTenshiKoi! FINISH IT YOU EVIL LITTLE AWESOME THING!!! DX, and Maniac rock written so far by, icybluegoddessfarie. No I did not base this off of Her story or My oneshot Music of Love. Which people have favorited alot more then my The Light in the Darkness one, oddness there maybe? xD This is just random :D myahahahah. And last but not least =O . The school written so far by, Yaminisu!!! YOU EVIL LITTLE AWESOME'S BETTER FINISH THOSE STORIES!!!**

**Yami Katsuyan: *hiding in corner* she fan-girls so much it scares me!**

**xKatsuyanx: *holds metal pole menicingly* SHUT UP!!**

**Yami Katsuyan: *squeals in fear***

**REVIEW!!! FAVORITE!!! PLEASSEEEEE OR ILL CRY 6_6**


	2. Chapter 2

**xKatsuyanx: Hi!!!! :D I'm bored today in about just 3 hours :D and I could care less a crap that only 2 people reviewed cuz it's only been not even 24 hours!!! myahahaha so i give to you CHAPTER 2 OF RAGING ANUBIS!!! You know I might quit The Light in The Darkness cuz it seems like a rip off of other stories XD. So just warning you if you want to 'decline' to this *please dont i hate the story plot already -_-ll***

**Yami Katsuyan: I could seriously care less as long as she's writing and not fangirling so REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND SEND TO FRIENDS TO SAE ME FROM A METAL POLE!**

**xKatsuyanx: *whacks with metal pole anyways***

**Yami Katsuyan: _**

**xKatsuyanx: I like hurting my stupid Yami cuz she doesn't understand :D as she said REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND SEND TO FRIENDS!!!!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

*Ok I'm totally ripping off line from a story that I can't remember. SO if the owner reads this line PLZ DON'T HATE ME I COUDLN'T FIND YOUR STORY THROUGH ALL TEH FANFICITION AND IM RIPPING YOU OFF CUZ YOU ROCK!!!!!*

"Shirt, toothbrush. OW! Thumbtack on the floor. I need to seriously clean up when I get back." Yugi sighed in frustration. "Well that's everything. Alright guys I'm ready!" Yugi called down to Ryou and Honda who were helping him get all the needed Michrophone stuff ready to bring along.

"Alright, lets get going!" Ryou called as Yugi clobbered down the stairs. I meen he had to be in America for Three weeks! It's just good they all knew how to speak English. So they all were about to jump in the truck with Joey, when Seto drove up in his Limo.

"Guys, we're going in the Limo! Yami personally requested that so come on guys!" Seto barked. So They left Joey to drive the truck, because he coudln't stand the atmosphere around Seto and the rest got in the Limo.

"BYE GRANDPA!!!!!! I'LL SEND YOU A POST CARD!!!" Yugi waved to his grandfather until He was out of site. The band just talked until they stopped infront of a huge mansion. "WOAH THATS HUGE!!" Yugi called. Seto was unsuprised. Since he lived in a Masion and all, he could really care less. But Ryou and Honda also gaped.

"Hey! You guys are early!" Yami called from the HUMONGOUS door. Yugi just facepalmed, he should have expected this. The Band then got into the Limo themselves. Ryou had to move up one seat and Honda had to sit up two. Honda sat with Duke, Ryou sat with Bakura. And as you can guess, Yugi sat with Yugi.

"So Yugi, how do you feel?" Yami tryed to end the uncomfortable silence, he hated silence. It made him squirm.

"Um..I honestly don't know. Nervous, well I'm going to a new country. I'll be playing in front of millions, maybe I should have practiced more! Oh jeez, If I don't stop nagging and worrying myself I'm going to kill us BOTH!" Yugi answered.

"Hmmm, um, interesting?" Yami was a bit confused, Yugi just laughed at this. You had to admit Yami looked funny when he was confused.

"Ok ok, can I ask you something Atem?" Yami blinked at the use of his first name. He didn't mind much.

"Sure, what is it Yugi?" Yami asked softly, knowing first handed how Yugi felt, well he had a long time ago.

"Umm, well. How do you cope with all the Presure? Could you give me any tips?" Yugi deffinatley seemed very nervous.

"Well, just act like no ones there. And your just practicing, but its for your manager. And Seto is a perfectionest so he wants you to get it right on the first time right?" Yami tryed. Yugi seemed to calm a bit at the idea.

"Thanks Yami." Yugi grinned. Then they just sat there for awhile. After an hour Yugi was totally bored, and Yami could say the same. "Hey Yami? Do you know how to play Duel monsters?" Yugi asked.

"Well ofcourse!!! It's raging in japan AND America! You wanna duel?" Yami replied and Yugi nodded his head vigorously.

**after two hours of being in the Limo, They stop at a hotel for the day.**

Ryou was about to open Yugi's Limo door when, "Grrrr!! YUGI!!! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STOP THAT?!?!?" Yami growled.

Yugi laughed.

"I don't!" Ryou opened the door to find them playing, duel monsters.

"Black hole! I see why Yami's angry with you, well you guys might wanna stretch. You've been dueling for two hours!" Ryou said as Yami and Yugi looked at him.

Yugi got out of the car, just to find his muscles being so bunched up that he was clumsier then usuall. "W-Woah!!" And he waited for the painful inpact with the ground. But it never came. He opened his eyes to be very close to Crimson ones. Yami had caught him.

"Y-Yami! S-sorry about that!" //He's so CLOSE!!! Gotta get away!// Yugi struggled to stand up but his muscles failed him. "Arrgh!!! Dang muscles! Maybe I hsouldn't have challenged you!" Yugi growled in frustration.

"Here, let me help you." Yami put Yugi's arm over his shoulder and helpe dyugi walk inside whatever hotel they were at*sorry my imagination is going kaput right now -,,-* Yugi blushed a bit but let himself be walked inside, the hotel. Seto had already checked them in and they walked up to the 4 suites.

"4 Seto? But there is 8 of us." Yugi asked.

"I know, that's why Joey is staying with me, Duke with Honda, Ryou with Bakura, and You with Yami." Seto said casually.

"Dirty cheapskate." Yami muttered. And helped Yugi into their suite. HWo then flopped onto one of the bed's which he would claim as his own because he was to tired to get up.

**At 12:09 PM at night at the Hotel.**

Yugi shuffled out of the bathroom to find Yami awake and standing aimlessly. "Oh Yami, did I wake you up? Sorry." Yugi yawned.

"No, I just woke up myself." Yami uttered tiredly. Yugi was shuffling back over to his bed when he tripped, and fell onto something. And accidentaly kissed it on the lips.

**xKatsuyanx: CLIFFERDIEDOOO!!!!! :D MYAHAHAHAHHAAH How do you like THEM APPLES?!?!**

**Yami Katsuyan: Ok I hate your fangirling but that was pretty good Cliff hanger :D**

**xKatsuyanx: You finally agree with me?! *throws metal pole out fo window***

**Yami Katsuyan: *doesn't notice* Yes! You better make more now, oh crap I'm going fangirl to o.o oh well :D**

**REVIEW!!!1**


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi would gasp, but it would be consumed by the kiss. Yugi jumped off of Atem and gasped while blood rushed to his cheeks.

"A-A-Atem!!! I-I'm so so SO SORRY!!! I-I didn't m-mean to d-do that!!!!!" Yugi stuttered while stumbling back to his side of the room.

Yami just stared blankly at the ceiling, letting Yugi calm down. "Hm, well that's one way to wake someone up. Now that you have made it possible for me to think for a few hours, lets try to explain how the heck that happened. So what did you trip on anyways?" Yami asked as if he wasn't really phased.

Yugi blinked in confusion and embarrasment and looked at the ground. It was to hard to look through the darkness. "Sorry, I can't exactly see. All I know was I tripped on something hard, and metalic feeling!" Yugi said.

"Did it feel like this?' Then Yami tossed Yugi something.

"Hey, this is it! How did you know?" Yugi asked confusedly.

"Sorry, when I fell asleep I left my boot in the middle of the floor." Yugi looked at the boot, Yup. There was silver on this thing. Yugi gulped.

"B-But I'm SO sorry that happened! I can understand if you regret even meeting me! Let alone me falling ontop of you and kissing you! I'm just SO SORRY!!" Yugi said in a flurry, Only to be stopped by Yami walking over and whispering in Yugi's ear.

"Why would I regret kissing someone as beautiful as you, Aibou?" He whispered in a Husky and Baritone voice. Earning a small 'eep!' from Yugi. Who grabbed his cell phone and ran for the bathroom again and locked the door. Oddly Joey called right after Yugi locked the door who crashed to the floor in suprise.

"J-Joe-kun? Your calling at 12:18 in the night, what is it?" Yugi asked, trying to regain his composure.

"Sorry Yuge. I just can't sleep. I'm so excited about tommorow! Say were you up already?" Joey asked. Yugi pulled the phone away from him and gulped. /Should I tell him? He'd think I'm an idiot but oh well./

"K-Kinda, umm. At about 12:07 i got up and went to the bathroom. When I came out Yami was up, i was walking back to my bed when I trippedo on his silver covered boot and accidentaly KISSED him!" Yugi explained. There was silence, and then someone crashed down their Hotel room door.

"YUGI!!! GET OUT HERE!!!! YUGI!!!" Joey yelled, not caring if he got hit by other 'sleeping' people. He needed to congratulate Yugi for being a klutz, for once.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JOEY!!! DON'T GO BREAKING PEOPLE'S DOORS DOWN!!! THEY COULD BE CHANGING CLOTHS FOR CHRISTS SAKE!!!" Yami shouted in suprise. Joey ignored him and broke down the locked bathroom door.

"COME'ERE YOU LITTLE KLUTZ!!! CONGRATS ON LOSING YA FIRST KISS TA HIM!!!" And Joey gave the freaked out Yugi and noogie.

"Joey! STOP IT!!! JOEY!!! ARRGGHHH!!!" Yugi squirmed alot, trying to get out of Joey's death grip and noogie. But he struggled to no advantage, for Joey was bigger.

"OUUUTTT!!!" Then Yami came in and grabbed Joey right off of Yugi and dragged him out fo the bathroom, throwing Joey (litteraly) out of the hotel room. He closed the door and locked it with the 5 locks it had, turned around, and smirked at the embarassed Yugi who was trying to inch for the window. But found it was locked. "Where were we? Oh, we were here.' And Yami moved swiftly over to Yugi, who backed up against the wall and sadly found no where else to run.

"Y-Yami!!!" Yugi's voice went up about 2 octaves, as Yami starred at him with Crimson eyes glazed over with Lust. Yami got really close to Yugi's face, only inches apart, which made Yugi squeak with embarassment.

"Only if you want...." Yami trailed off and let his breath ghost over Yugi's lip, who shivered. "Yami.." Yugi whispered. On the inside he was a frenzy /Ok, ok. What do I do what do I do? What was that Lust? NO! We don't even know him well enough to kiss back! Hope and Love, what is it? We should do what Lust says? Are you insane?! No thoughtlessness you are not going to convince me! Rashionality? HEY WHEN DID YOU EVER SAY LUST WAS RIGHT?!?!? Oh fine let him take over!/ Yugi started to relax as his eyes clouded with Lust and need.

"Please..." Yugi whispered and leaned forward. Closing the gap between him and the Crimson eyed beauty in front of him. Yami complied willingly to his plea. The kiss was much more heated then what either of them expected, but they didn't complain. When their lungs screamed for air they pulled apart, gasping. Yugi starred into Yami's eyes longingly, who was returend with a stare of love and, well just love in general.

"Yugi.." Yami whispered. Then was met with an embrace from the object of his affection, Yami picked him up bridal style and set him in his bed and layed down next to him. "Goodnight Yugi." Yami kissed his cheek.

"Night, Mou Hitori no Boku." And they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

**9:46 in the morning of the next day**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Yami was about to unlock the door so he and his Aibou, Yugi, could go down to breakfast when they were met with,

"GUYS!!!!!! I swear me and the rest of the band's heard making out when I was RUDLEY THROWN OUT!!! What happened in there?!?" Joey hollared while Tristain, Duke, Bakura, Ryou and Seto glared at the boys. Expecting an answer, which they got indeed. Yami picked Yugi up and put him on his back screaming,

"RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!" And ran savagly down the hall, headed for the safety of Seto's Limo.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!!" Seto and Bakura screamed, chasing after them. Who was followed by Duke, Tristan and Ryou right after. And Joey brought up the back of the goose chase.

"YAMI!!! THEY ARE RIGHT ON OUR HEELS!!!" Yugi screeched over the air slapping his hair into his face.

"I KNOW!! I'M RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN!!!" Yami screamed back while hurtling through the Hotel, getting weird looks but they didn't care. They were like children running from 6 mean, angry, and annoying doctors trying to give them a shot. Sadly Yami tripped on the bottom step of the staircase to the last room of the Hotel which would help them get out.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" They both screamed as Yami toppled over and Yugi fell over Yami's head and onto his back, which were then followed by the other 6 band members of Raging 30 and Anubis Reject. They then just called it quits and ate breakfast and then headed for the road at about 4:30 Pm after deciding what songs to play.

!5 minutes till we get to the concert place! Arn't you excited Yami?!" Yugi was almost bouncing of the walls with excitment. But there wern't any walls in the Limo. But Yami just sat calmly and let Yugi be excited about this.

"Well, I've done this so many times I'm not that nervoues or Excited. You have fangirls giving you a headache right after you do something so exaughsting. It's not as fun as it seems, but don't let me get you down. your band deserves the attention!" Yami cheered.

Yugi just facepalmed at Yami's negatie try at positivness. Yami had a lot to work on with the cheering on thing. "Thanks, ehehe, ummm. What do you wanna do?" Yugi asked.

"hmm, well. I could think of a 'few' things we could do." Yami said seductivly. Yugi just looked at him and laughed nervously.

"....HELP MEEE!!!!" Yugi screamed as Yami glomped him. Cuddling him to death. "IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Yugi wailed, he wasn't crying he just screamed. While Yami cuddled him mercilesly for the next 15 minutes until they got to their destination. Where Yugi made a run to find cover behind Seto, who Yami didn't want to mess with. So for now Yugi was safe.

**5 minutes from the beginning of the concert for Yugi and Raging 30**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Alright Yugi, we're ready. Guitars are tuned, drums are good and banging. Are you ready?" Honda whispered to Yugi.

"Y-yeah I'm ready Honda. Thanks for doing this with me you guys. Lets do our best!" Yugi replied softly. They all nodded.

And the Curtains lifted.

**xKatsuyanx: CLIFFERDEEDODAA FOR JOOOOOOOOOOOO :D I need more reviews plz dun hate me ;A;**

**Yami Katsuyan: Does me hating you for cliffhangers already count?**

**xKatsuyanx: *sob* YESS!!! *sob sob***

**Yami Katsuyan: *sigh*alright she probably will just put another chapter up tommorow or something. Thank you all for reading. Katsuyan doesn't own Yu-gi-Oh!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Joey started off the first measures witht he rough cords.

_"Hey you, hey you, Devil's little sister_

_Listening to your Twisted Transistor,"_

Yugi sang the first few lines as the crowd started listening

"_Hold it between your legs_

_Turn it up, turn it up_

_Low end is coming through_

_Can't get enough_

_A lonely life, where no one understands you_

_But don't give up, because the music do_

_Music do!"_

Yugi was starting to really get into it. Banging his head a bit, as did Joey, Honda, and Ryou.

_"Because the music do!_

_And then it's reaching,_

_Inside you forever preaching!_

_F*** you too_

_Your scream's a whisper,_

_Hang on you,_

_Twisted Transistor!"_

The crowd started moving to the beat, they really liked the music.

At the end of the song the crowd was dancing like crazy and the whole band was giving it their all.

"_Your scream's a whisper,_

_Hang on you,_

_Twisted Transistor!"_

Then Yugi let go of the microphone and the band just stood there for a second.

And it was Silent.

Until girls were screaming "I LOVE YOU!!!" And BOys were whistling and everyone was just clapping their assess off.

Then Raging 30 took about 5 bows Atem came onto the stage.

"Wasn't that great?! Let's give another round of applaus for Raging 30!" Atem called out to the audience from the microphone.

Everyone then again clapped like crazy and Joey, Honda, Ryou, and Yugi, took one more bow. Then one of the fans scream "SING WITH ANUBIS REJECTS!!!" Then everyone in the crowd started chanting the same thing.

"Sorry guys, Can't do it. Maybe if we get into another concert? But thanks so much, please enjoy the *cough* much more talented *cough* Raging Anubis!" Yugi said o the crowd and started walking off stage witht he rest of the band. Until a tanned hand caught his shoulder.

"Much more talented?" Yami asked. Then the fans started screaming "BOY FIGHT!!!! BOY FIGHT!!!!" Yugi just laughed nervously and stepped out of Yami's grip and walked off stage.

"Wow Yugi, You were great!" Honda clapped a hand on Yugi's back.

"Yeah you were great!" Joey and Ryou chorused after drinking some water.

"Thanks guys, but I couldn't have done it without you guys. we did it together right?" Yugi replied. And they all had a group hug.

"Are we done with the happy-happy crap? You can't do that every time you go off the stage. Your still ending the concert arn't you, or are you guys glued together?" A fun-ruining Bakura asked. And then walked onto the stage, followed by Duke. Yami and Bakura took up the guitars strapped around their necks. Duke picked up the drum sticks.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY?!" Yami called out to the crowd. Which was then replied by screaming fangirls and woots from the fanboys.

And then they started with, well I'll let you read on to see the first song.

_"Sweet berries ready for two ghosts are no different than you._

_Ghosts are now waiting for you._

_Are you..._

_Sweet berries ready for two ghosts are no different than you._

_Ghosts are now waiting for you._

_Are you..._

_Dreaming! Dreaming the night! Dreaming all right!_

_Do we, do we know, when we fly?_

_When we, when we go, do we die?_

_YEEEAAAAHHH!!!!"_

Thus started the song 'Question'.

And then 5 more songs came.

"Alright guys! It's time to wrap this up. Raging 30, come on back out and wrap up the show for us?" But Yami knew they would come out anyways. So they walked out. AS Anubis reject walked past them Yami patted Yugi's shoulder. "Good luck, you'll wrap this up so they will want more!" Yami smiled and walked off stage.

"Alright guys, I'm going to end this with one of my favorites! I hope you enjoyed the show!" Yugi smiled at the crowd. Someone actually threw a stuffed animal up for him which he caught and set down next to the microphone.

"_Once there was a time when we could learn,_

_all the simple pleasantries a follower should yearn._

_Now all that I can do is watch them burn,_

_and wish that I could save em all, or just one!"_

Yugi started to sing, 'Justify'

The crowd started dancing again, At the end of the song. Everyone was worn out. Then Yugi thanked the crowd and walked off stage, leaving the crowd screaming. Then They all tried to sneak out the exit door so they didn't have to mess with fans. But Yami caught them.

"HEY!!! YOU HAVE TO SEE THE FANGIRLS TOO!!!" Yami yelled at them, as they tried to run for their lives. But Yami dragged them mercilesly until they regained their composure and spent a hour in a half signing all the visible parts of fangirls bodys and all that crap. which they didn't hope they would show more o.o. ANd then they went back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, you guys really arn't half bad!! Might have to do more collaberating with you guys. But now your famours for working in our concert you'll be getting people trying to get you a record deal!!!" Duke said to everyone in the Limo, while going to another Hotel on the outskirts of America. It was 4:00 In the morning.

"Sounds,...great..." Yugi muttered as his head started falling forward, Yami caught him.

"Woah, don't get yourself killed Yugi!" Yami set his head back onto the seat and Yugi fell asleep. Joey was already out cold on Kaiba's shoulder. Tristain was also out cold on Duke's shoulder. Ryou was in the back with Bakura, chatting for what they could hear. "awww, he's cute when he sleeps." Yami whispered, starring at the sleeping Yugi.

"Well, you would expect that out of your Boyfriend!!" Bakura whispered through the window to the seat in front of him.

"Yes that is most expected Bakura, now why don't you shut up?" Yami smiled, Bakura gave him the finger and slid out of the window.

This didn't faze Yami, it was most normal really. So he just cuddled a bit with Yugi while sleeping.

Then everyone nodded off at about 4:25 AM.

**At about 2 hours later**

"Uhh, master Yami?" The driver was poking Yami, trying to wake him up.

"Hmmerph..." Yami started pushing the drivers nose, thinking he was the alarm clock.

The driver looked at everyone regretfully, took a deep breath, and yelled. "YAMI ATEM!!!! GET YOUR BUTT UP!!! WE ARE AT THE HOTEL FOR CHRISTS SAKE NOW STOP BEING A LAZY ASS AND GET UP!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Tristain yelped in suprise, now fully awake.

"SHUT THE F*** UP WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!" A annoyed Bakura screamed at the driver, giving two fingers through the window.

"Sorry, but we are at the hotel. And I couldn't get anyone up! No matter how much I poked you." The Driver apologized. Atem facepalmed and whacked Bakura over the head from the window.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yotoshi-san. As you are well aware, none of us are morning people. Sorry to have caused you trouble!" Yami apologized and got everyone out fo the car, dragging Bakura mercilesly by the ear and giving him a ego beating. Helping a already half-asleep again Yugi into the hotel and up to a room.

**With Bakura and Ryou**

"Oi, Ryou." Bakura waved a hand at Ryou, who blinked and starred at the hand half-asleep.

"Y-Yeah?" Ryou asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning cutely. "What is it Bakura-san?" He asked a bit slurred from the lack of sleep. His posture wavered from side to side a bit.

"Suprise." And Bakura kissed Ryou, whose yelp of suprise was swallowed in the kiss. Bakura pulled away and pushed Ryou onto a bed and started putting the covers over Ryou and soothing him to sleep, which was suddenly very hard to do from the suprise of that kiss. (xD ill let your little minds make up a scene of making out between them X3)

**With Seto and Joey**

Seto had wasted no time and had already started making out with Joey, who squirmed and mewled with suprise. "S-Seto! Please I'm tired!" Joey begged.

"Shut up puppy, and no." Seto said gruffly and started making out with him again.

**With Duke and Honda**

"Got any ones?" Honda asked.

"Go fish, and take off your shirt." Duke said, they were playing strip go-fish. (HAHAHAHAH!)

**With Yugi and Atem**

They were on one of the beds, cuddled up and sleeping. Dreaming of eachother, what kind of dreams I leave that for you to decide. (pssst, I'll give you a hint. they squirm around a bit and moan x3 myahaha)

(And since im a lazy ass I will make this a four or five or sixed page drable kind of thing since im lazy :D)

About two months later, the bands had meshed together. Becoming Raging Anubis. They were popular all over the world and toured around it all. When Yugi was twenty and Yami Twenty three they got married. Same for Duke and Ryou. And Joey and Seto were already ingaged to begin with :D.

**xKatsuyanx: IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL YOU MUST BEG ON YOUR KNEES :D BUT IM TOO LAZY TO PROBABLY LISTEN ANYWAYS XD**

**Yami Katsuyan: Do you kno what it means to shut up.**

**xKatusyanx: Yes I do, it meands to silence someone like this *whacks Yami over head with a metal pole***

**Yami Katsuyan: 0**

**xKatsuyanx: thanks for being with me through these past 2 months!!! (I think ^_^ll) BYEEE**


End file.
